Italian of Hogwarts
by GinnyJeanWeasley
Summary: Italy has been transferred to Hogwarts because of a ban from his other school of magic. He shows up, but with a newborn fear of loss of his first true friends. While he is at the school he meets a boy his same age, and looks surprisingly like him. He also meets new friends and someone named Ludwig who might be more. Gerita, Spamano, USUK, Pruhun, Prucan. Rated T for language.
1. Train

**A/N: Pottertalia has to be one of my favorite crossovers. This contains the two things I will be obsessed with my entire life. I am really exited to get to the story, SooOoo~~~!**

* * *

I sat on the train, nervously fidgeting my hands. I was alone in my compartment, and that was the way I liked it. I had red-brown hair with more red. I had a single curl the stuck out to the left. I had caramel, honey amber eyes, but from traumatic experiences, I normally kept them only open enough to see. I didn't want to have another breakdown. That's why I was here. On the train to my new school, Hogwarts.

The compartment door creaked open, and I inwardly sighed. "Hallo, can I sit with you. My bruder is being a ass with his friends, and I wanted to get away." The boy at the door had bright blue eyes that reflected the sky they were so light. His hair was slicked back and a bright blond. He had a pendant in the shape of a cross. It was black with a white outline.

"Okay, but if I have a break down, you can't report me."

"Ja, okay. Are you that kid who transferred from Italy?"

"Sí. I got kicked out because some kid was bulling me. He took me from the street on my way home from school. I have no family left anymore, so no one could save me. He brought me to his house and raped me. I had no friends, so no one could help me in school. So, one day I freaked out, and shoved him into the lake. He broke his neck on the ground. I tried to tell my professors that I didn't mean it. They called it murder, and expelled me. Since then I've been a lot more sensitive. I have no family. If I want to eat, I've got to work myself. By the way, my name's Feliciano Vargas."

"Vell, my name is Ludwig Beilschimdt. I transferred from Germany because the only magic school there got burned down."

There was a loud crash of thunder, and rain started to pour down. We sat in a awkward silence for a little bit. I stared out into the pouring rain.

The door creaked open again. This time I let out a loud moan. Standing in the doorway was two people. One of them looked oddly familiar, and he was looking at me the same way. The other two were staring back and forth between us. The one that looked familiar had red-brown hair with more brown. He had a curl that stuck up to the right. He also had bright green eyes. The other one had messy brown hair framing his face. His eyes were an even brighter of a green than the other one.

"Hi Antonio," Ludwig said looking at the one with messy hair. "Lovino..." he said nodding to the other.

"Hola Ludwig!" Antonio said. "Who's this?" he said gesturing to me.

"Feliciano Vargas, the transfer from Italy."

"Oi, potato bastard! What the fuck! How do you know that shit!" said the potty-mouthed Lovino.

"Vell, I vas in here a few hours before you."

"Fuck you..." Lovino mutters as the train pulls to a stop.

* * *

**I really had fun with this! A lot of fun! I really want to continue it, but for now, Ciao~!**


	2. Professor Romulus

**A/N: Sorry if that last chapter was a bit confusing. I was in a hurry to get it up because I was getting my device taken away soon. I'm about to reach that time again, but I promise if I can, I will make this one more understandable.**

* * *

I sighed. More drama and I didn't want to get on that Lovino kid's bad side. I reached up and grabbed my bag. At first, no one noticed me leaving, but then Ludwig saw me.

"Feliciano," everyone looked at Ludwig. He just grabbed his stuff and quickly walked out of the compartment.

I sighed and filed out as well. The other two followed. Could any of them see that I just wanted to be alone? The rain was pouring down hard when I got off the train. I was sure that if I didn't already have my eyes squinted, I'd be fiercely wiping the water out of my eyes. Since everyone was trying to get out of the rain, I walked over to the man calling, "First years! First years follow me, please!"

The man had messy brown hair with a small curl in the front and back. He had bright green eyes like Lovino and a neatly shaven chin. He too, looked familiar. "Ciao nonno," Lovino said as he walked up.

"Lovino, I didn't know you spoke Italian," I said recognizing nonno as the Italian word for grandpa.

"Well, why wouldn't I? I have Italian roots too."

"Now now, Lovi, you don't need to be rude to him. He's not met you before," the man said. "Ciao~! I'm Professor Romulus, Care of Magical Creatures teacher."

"Ciao, I'm Feliciano Vargas, the transfer," I said reaching out my hand, and he shook it.

"Vargas? How peculiar, my last name is Vargas too. I also had a little nephew named Feliciano, but he died of suicide when he was only five. It's a very sad story, really..." Professor Romulus kind of trailed off.

"Are we going to go or not, dammit!" Lovino said to his grandpa, the entire group of first years getting soaked.

"Oh! Yes! I was daydreaming there, sorry!"

* * *

**Alright, got to go. It's the time that I must get off all devices. Great... Ciao guys~!**


	3. Sorting Hat Song

We all followed professor Romulus to the boats leading to the castle. "Four to a boat!" he shouted. Lovino, Antonio, Ludwig, and I went to the first boat we could find. Ludwig held the lamp tightly in his hands. And I sat in the very front while Lovino and Antonio took the sides. My hands were starting to feel clammy as we neared the school. (If you didn't know, the boats at Hogwarts drive themselves.) Everyone was taken in awe as the massive castle came into view.

The boats docked and Romulus led us inside. A tall man with long blond hair stood there. "Hallo, I'm professor Germania. (I'm calling him Germania because he doesn't have a assigned human name, and if he does please tell me) I am your Transfiguration teacher. Please follow me to the Great Hall where you will be sorted into four houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin." (Sorry if I spelled that wrong.)

The group entered the Great Hall, and all of the previous chatter died down and everyone stared at them. We all made our way onto the stage where the Sorting Hat was sitting on a three legged stool. The brim of the hat opened like a mouth, and it sang:

'Welcome new students to Hogwarts

From the places far away

While some of you require passports

You will all be here to stay

You will be sorted into four houses

Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin

You could be in Ravenclaw

Where wisdom is valued again and again

You could be in Hufflepuff

Where kindness is valued and a helping hand

You could be in Gryffindor

Where bravery is the plan

Or you could be in Slytherin

Where you will find the cunning to stand

Where ever you find a home

Your new family will be shown

And the Heir of Slytherin will rise again.'

There was a defining silence after the hat spoke, before they started to call names. All I herd was that Ludwig and Lovino were in Slytherin and Antonio was in Hufflepuff. "Vargas, Feliciano," Germainia called. I walked up, and sat on the stool.

"Ahh..." the hats spoke into my ear,"Bravery, I can see. Also intelligence, but it has faltered lately. A want to prove yourself as well... Well, you value one thing above all, so it will have to be... HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted 'Hufflepuff'.

I smiled as I walked over to my house table and sat next to Antonio. I was nice... Sure...


	4. Way to Fit in

The food appeared in front of us, and everyone began to eat and talk happily about. Then it happened. The worst thing happened. A boy from the Slytherin table pulled my curl. Oh geez... That's my... Yeah...

My head whipped around, my eyes brimming with tears. "What'd you do that for?!" I shouted.

"Hm?" he asked. He was very tall and had on a Slytherin house scarf and his nose was massive, "Oh I was just trying to flatten this rough piece of hair, da? Is it your en-?"

"Yes!" I said trying to make my anger over power my embarrassment, sadly it failed and blush came onto my cheeks.

"Oh, well I'm sorry about that..."

By now, lots of people at the Hufflepuff and Slytherin tables were staring at me. Lovino put a gentle hand over his curl, and pressed it down onto his head. I chuckled a bit. He has the same issue as me.

I smiled at Antonio once the entire scenario was forgotten. "So, this is what it's like to finally fit in again..." I sighed.

Antonio smiled back, "Feli, you'll always fit in."

Feli? Where'd he get that from? Oh, I guess it was cute...

We all went back to our dorms because it was getting late. Hufflepuff dorms were down by the kitchens. There was a stack of barrels, and if you tapped the third to the right in the second row in the rhythm of 'Helga Hufflepuff', the barrels would open and you could go in. If you got the pass word wrong, you'd be sprayed with a pimple spell, and would have the most hideous pimples. If anyone but a Hufflepuff entered their dorms, they would be sprayed with knock out gas. Inside of the common room, there were plants across the walls. There was a few windows up near the top of the wall, so you could see the green grass, dandelions, and feel the warm sun. The beds were extremely comfortable and soft, so you could easily fall asleep. And since it was partially underground, it wasn't effected by thunderstorms. (If you want to know how I know this, I'm a Hufflepuff and all of the other dorms entrances had been revealed in the books.) We all went to our dorms. I was in a room with five other boys. Antonio, Feliks, Toris, Eli, and Matthew. (Spain, Poland, Lithuania, Hungary, (Yes, I know she's a girl, but she thought she was a guy until she was almost an adult) and Canada.) We all changed in our four poster with the curtains drawn. None of us were very comfortable around each other yet. One by one everyone was asleep, but me. _So this is what it feels like to fit in. _I thought,_ it's nice._


	5. A Letter from Professor Romulus

The next morning when I walked into the Great Hall, I could feel people watching me. After my out burst the previous day, I am pretty sure it will be hard to make friends. I look to the Slytherin table. Antonio is standing there, talking to a fiercely blushing Lovino. Ludwig sat alone, awkwardly at the other ed of the table. To people were in front of him, but they looked much older.

One who had at least a foot on Ludwig was an albino. He wore Slytherin robes and a Slytherin scarf. Quite of bit of his legs could be seen under neath of his cloak. It was much to small for him, and he desperately needed a new on. The other boy had on his robes and a Ravenclaw scarf. He wasn't supposed to be sitting at that table, but he was anyway. He was a few inches taller than the albino, and had scalpel edging his chin. He had long blond hair tied back into a ponytail with a Ravenclaw blue ribbon. His eyes were a bright blue, even visible under all of the bright light.

Ludwig looked upset and left out. The albino was trying to comfort him, while the blood kind of sat there awkwardly. Lovino's face was a brighter red that before, and Antonio had a glint in his eye. I thought he was supposed to be a Hufflepuff.

Silence fell around our table as I sat down. People were turning to look at me. I didn't like being the center of attention. I ignored it, and looked back at Ludwig. Why did I keep looking at him? I never found out, because the head master stood up and started to talk, "Welcome Hogwarts students to your first day of classes. Make sure to follow your schedules and make it to class on time. For those of you who are new to Hogwarts will be given lay way incase they get lost. Secludes should have been passed out earlier this morning. If you didn't get a schedule, please see your head of house for it. I wouldn't want to keep you waiting. Enjoy your first day of classes!"

Like that breakfast foods appeared in front of them. Ludwig was ignoring the two boys as he silently ate. The Ravenclaw never left the table, but ate there instead. Antonio had come back to his seat in front of me, and I didn't even realize he was there.

"Hola, Feli!" he said happily, causing me to jump a bit, "Did I scare you?"

"No, I just didn't see you sit down. I thought you were still over by Lovino. What did you tell him anyway? He looked like he was blushing pretty bad from over here."

"Oh, nothing. Lovino and I just were talking. He is tsundere, you see. So, whenever I mention anything about him, he blushes and yells at me."

I could tell he was lying. Growing up with no family can really make you good at telling truth from lies. I quietly took some toast and ate it. The window opened and a bunch of owls came flying into the Great Hall. I gasped, not expecting it at all. A white owl flew over to me. It had a note attached to its leg. I opened it.

_Dear Feliciano,_

_You really remind me of my dead grandson. I know you don't have a family, and I really would like to know if you would like me to adopt you. I will be absolutely delighted if you say I can. It will be something new for both of us. I was also wondering if you would like to come for tea with me and Lovino tomorrow. You can tell me your answer then. I live in the small cottage on the grounds if you want to come, or even just to say hi._

_Best wishes,_

_Profesor Romulus_

_P.S. You can keep the owl. Her name is Warlight._

I stared in disbelief at the letter. I could be adopted. I could have a new family. I could have a new life. Happiness flooded through me as I thought about this. Wait, this would mean that Lovino was my step brother! I'd have a sibling! Everything was so happy at the moment. Though, it is hard to imagine that I was so happy now, when I went through just my morning classes...


End file.
